The present invention relates to a pull-down actuated fluid conducting assembly, and in more particular to a rinsing unit incorporating an inventive swivel joint actuating valve.
Rinsing units, or pull-type pre-rinse assemblies, are well known in the art. For example, a common use of an exemplary device is in food services and hospital environments. An example of such a pre-rinse assembly is the "Nautilus" pre-rinse assembly from T&S Brass and Bronze Works, Inc. of Traveler's Rest, S.C. These units consist essentially of articulatable fluid conducting arm members with an attached hose or like device having a spray nozzle. The arm members are joined by swivel joints or knuckles which are designed to provide the widest possible area coverage while placing minimum stress on the hose or arm members.
One type of conventional pre-rinse unit is actuated by an operator pulling down on the spray head or nozzle assembly. This type of assembly differs from other well known pre-rinse units wherein the device is actuated by a spray handle or lever operably configured with the spray head or nozzle. With the conventional pull-down actuation type of assembly, a separate swivel mechanism is incorporated to allow the upper or intermediate arm assembly to rotate about the riser pipe. A separate actuation valve was also incorporated in the device and is actuated by a linkage arm which typically actuates a one-quarter turn ball valve to turn on the flow of water when the upper arm assembly is pulled down by the operator. An example of this type of configuration is the "Nautilus #2" pre-rinse assembly (B-136) also by T&S Brass and Bronze Works, Inc.
Problems have existed in the field with the conventional pull-down actuation unit described above. For example, the linkage mechanism required to actuate the ball valve is relatively complicated and cumbersome and requires relatively frequent maintenance and alignment. Also, the linkage causes spacing and clearance problems when the pre-rinse unit was used in a relatively confined area. Additionally, after a period of use, the conventional ball valves tend to develop leaks and require replacement or maintenance. These problems have reduced the overall reliability of the pre-rinse units, and could result in a dangerous condition if the pre-rinse unit is used to conduct, for example, relatively hot water. Failure of any of these components is relatively expensive in that the entire assembly generally must be disassembled in order to replace the linkage assembly or ball valve due to the relatively complicated mechanical configuration of the components.
With the present invention, applicant provides an improved swivel joint actuation device for use in any manner of fixtures including rinsing units. The improved swivel actuation device has a significantly longer life than its conventional counter-part mechanisms and generally eliminates the problems with the conventional devices discussed above.